


Glimpses

by sprinklednana



Series: different worlds, same beautiful boy [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, d-2: jaemsung, i added the ships in the tags bc it might be notps for you and i don't wanna bother anyone, jaemsung, mona - Freeform, nana and jisung are whipped for each other, nana's bday countdown series, the jaemsung/minsung/mona tag needed hydration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 10:46:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15639165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprinklednana/pseuds/sprinklednana
Summary: The other dreamies may believe that Jisung is the actual devil but Jaemin doesn't care. Jisung will always be his cute delicate baby angel sweetheart pumpkin pie who will never do no wrong.(or a fic centered on just how much jaemin and jisung are whipped for each other, through the eyes of the other dreamies)





	Glimpses

**Author's Note:**

> D-2 is jaemsung/mona!
> 
> I posted D-6 (markmin) and D-4 (hyuckmin) already, and I plan to post D-0 (nomin) <3
> 
> This was the hardest for me to write? This is basically just word vomit my brain is tired ok, I had absolutely no idea where to start or what to do but I honestly just love this pairing so much so I had to make it work somehow :-(
> 
> I'm sorry if this has a lot of mistakes, I didn't proofread at all. I haven't stopped writing since five days before Mark's birthday, my brain is fried :-(
> 
> As you can see I'm also kind of trying another thing out, it's sort of like second person now idk
> 
> Please do tell me what you think about this one <3

 

  **JENO**

 

"Nana~" The dark haired boy drawled on, "Please, _please_ make me food."

 

The younger boy had taken one look at him from where he was laying on his bed. He was just enjoying himself, watching a random video on youtube, when the older boy decided to burst into his room, "No."

 

Jeno visibly deflated, pouting, "But Nana~ I'm hungry and everybody else is useless... Nana. Listen. _You_ are the backbone of this household."

 

The pink haired boy rolls his eyes, "Quit being dramatic."

 

"My small intestine is eating my large intestine already!" The dark haired boy flops down onto the bed, half of his body falling on the younger's stomach.

 

Jaemin groans, "I'm watching a video, have food delivered or something."

 

"But I want _real_ food, Jaems." The older grumbles, "Delivery food doesn't taste as good as the food you make."

 

"Flattery hasn't gotten you anywhere, I suggest you stop trying."

 

The older boy will not stop. He is going to do anything to get his hands on some damn food. He clasps his hand together, pouting and fluttering his eyelashes, "Please, Nana, my _prettiest cutest most talented and intelligent_ best friend, _please_ make me some food."

 

The younger laughs at that, "You're really this desperate."

 

"I am. Please, _please_ make me some food. I'll eat anything you make." Jeno begins to smile, knowing that the younger is cracking, bit by bit.

 

"Even wash the dishes when it's my turn for a week?" The pretty boy smirks as he watches the other's smile drop.

 

"B-but" The older begins to sputter but gets immediately cut off.

 

"Or not. I mean it's okay if you don't. You can just find someone else to make food for you. Renjun just got home, I think."

 

With the thought of Renjun cooking, the dark haired boy shakes his head violently, "No, no. I will! I'll do the dishes for you, for a week. _Just_ a week. Just please give me food."

 

"I thought so." Jaemin smiles, sitting up and patting the older's head, "Come on then big boy, let's get some food into that black hole you call your stomach."

 

\---------

 

Jeno was just lounging on the couch with Chenle's head resting on his lap, when their youngest friend enters the dorm. 

 

"Hey losers, I'm home." Jisung mumbles, throwing his bag to the side.

 

"It's 10 already." Mark quips, sitting on the floor with a lapful of a sunkissed boy. 

 

"Yeah, kid. Where were you?" Donghyuck side-eyes their newly arrived friend from where he was resting on the oldest's chest.

 

"Didn't know I had to report to you, mom."

 

They all collectively roll their eyes, not really taking it to heart. They all know this was the blonde boy's brand of _affectionate teasing_.

 

Renjun, however, was about to berate the youngest boy when Jaemin enters the living room, all bright eyes and cheeky smiles, "Hey baby! I thought I heard you come in." 

 

The youngest immediately smiles as the pink haired boy engulfs him in a warm embrace. "Hyung." He says softly.

 

Jaemin pulls away slightly, a little frown on his face, "What took you so long? You shouldn't be out so late."

 

The blonde scratches the back of his neck, "Practice ran a little bit longer than usual. Sorry, hyung."

 

"It's okay, sweetheart," The pink haired boy pouts, "But you shouldn't tire yourself so much. Have you even eaten?"

 

Jisung smiles sheepishly, "I haven't yet but we had a late lunch so I'm not too hungry."

 

"Oh no," The pink haired boy gasps, pulling the younger boy out of the living room, "Come, come. You need to eat a lot. I'll go make your favorite."

 

They all watch as the two boys disappeared into the kitchen, Jeno mumbling a soft "What the hell?", his voice laced with betrayal.

 

 

 

 

**RENJUN**

 

When Renjun had first met Jaemin, he thought the younger boy was one of, if not _the_ prettiest boy he has ever seen. His eyes were bright and beautiful, and he looked like a complete angel when he smiled.

 

Renjun thought the younger boy was sweet and kind and loving and nurturing. Jaemin loved taking care of all of them. He'd never _ever_ try to manipulate any of them, no matter how easy it'd be for him. Or so they thought.

 

Renjun blames Jisung. The pink haired boy has been spending too much time with him. They all suspect he might've gotten infected with _little shit_.

 

It was a wednesday night when the younger boy approached him, a sweet smile on his face. "Injunnie?"

 

"Nana?" The older's voice was a little bit raspy, haven't been using it for hours.

 

The younger boy takes a seat on the foot of the other's bed, "I heard you and Jisungie had a fight."

 

The older rolls his eyes, recalling a memory, "It wasn't a fight, Nana. We're fine. I just yelled at him a little bit. Okay, _okay._ Maybe I choked him a little too."

 

Jaemin hums, "Yeah, I heard you did. You know my -- _our_ Jisungie. He's a little bit rough but he's really just sensitive and delicate--"

 

The older snorts.

 

"--he just needs a little gentle guidance."

 

"So what do you want me to do exactly, Nana?"

 

The younger smiles at him, wide and pretty, "I think you should apologize. He won't say it in a million years but I think you hurt his feelings a little bit."

 

Renjun rolls his eyes, but he feels a slight worry sink in his stomach at the thought of actually upsetting their youngest friend, "Stop playing favorites, Nana. You know he needed to hear it."

 

"Oh, he did. And I'm sure you heard a lot from him too. Now that's all done with, it's time for the two of you to say sorry to each other."

 

The older boy's gaze hardened, "And why shouldn't he apologize to me first?"

 

The pink haired boy reaches a hand out to caress the older's cheek softly, "Because, Injunnie. Kids don't learn from listening. They learn from watching. The reason why Jisung apologizes to me first is because I said sorry to him first once. I do that with Lele too."

 

They stay like that for a moment, with the younger staring at him expectantly, before Renjun grumbles, "He isn't an angel, Nana. I hope you know that."

 

"Oh I do, Injunnie. But we'll forgive him for it, won't we? Just like Mark did when he found out you're the one who broke his player last month. _Oh_. But he doesn't know that yet, does he? I'm sure you'd like for it to stay that way?"

 

_What the hell?_ "How did you--"

 

"I'll talk to you later Injunnie, I have to make dinner for our babies." Jaemin pats his cheek once, that _pretty sweet innocent_ smile still on his face, as he backs away from the older's room.

 

Renjun gapes. 

 

_That little shit._

 

 

 

  

**DONGHYUCK**

 

"You think they know?" The bronze skinned boy asks softly, leaning his head down to rest it on the other's shoulder.

 

"That they're _in love_ with each other?" Mark smiles, intertwining his fingers with his younger lover as they stare at the odd pair in front of them.

 

"Yeah." He mumbles, eyes on Jisung who was laying on the couch, Jaemin snuggled up to him.

 

It was normal for the pink haired boy to be affectionate, always loved holding hands with Chenle, hugging Jeno and Mark, putting his arm around Renjun's shoulder and kissing Donghyuck on the cheek. But it was always different when it comes to the youngest boy. Jaemin did all of those with him too, but s _ofter. Gentler._  

 

Jisung, however, wasn't usually touchy. He wasn't soft or cuddly or gentle. He always had the same brand of love as Renjun. _Rough_. The chokehold type of love. Donghyuck guesses that the pink haired boy doesn't count though, as Jisung runs his hand through the older's hair, smiling when the other giggles. He then presses his nose to the pink haired boy's temple.  _Yup, definitely not._

 

"They do, probably," Mark whispers, afraid to ruin the atmosphere, "I think everybody does. They're not exactly secretive about it."

 

 

 

 

**CHENLE**

 

" _Aaaaaah_ , _no~ Nana hyung~_ " Chenle whines cutely, "That's cheating!"

 

Jaemin just giggles at him, pinching the chinese boy's cheek, "You know I love you Lele."

 

"You don't cheat on the people you love." The younger pouts. They had been playing the basketball shooting game in the arcade for half an hour now. The Chinese boy was playing against Jisung, not winning atleast once. 

 

The chinese boy would usually win against the younger, but the pink haired boy keeps on helping the youngest. Even going as far as stealing balls from Chenle's lane.

 

It wasn't _fair,_ especially since Jeno wasn't there to cheat on the other boys _for_ him.

 

Jaemin just laughs at him, ruffling his hair, "I'll buy you that stitch plushie you kept on pointing at later, and I'll even cook for you when we get home."

 

And just like that, the chinese boy's mood immediately lightens. He giggles and claps his hand, even bouncing a little on his feet, "Yey!"

 

The pink haired boy laughs, and it's all good.

 

He doesn't even feel bitter about thirdwheeling anymore, even as he watches Jisung wrap his arms around the older's waist, whispering something to his ear.

 

Jaemin giggles, turning his face a little to press a soft kiss on the youngest's cheek.

 

_It's fine,_ Chenle thinks, _He can have his food and plushie and Jeno later, and that's all that matters._

 

 

 

 

**MARK**

 

Mark wakes up because of a sudden noise coming from the kitchen. He takes a look at his phone, grumbling when he read a bold _12:04 AM_.

 

He slowly gets up and exits the room, making sure to not make anymore noise, afraid to wake up his roommates and have to face Renjun's wrath at this hour.

 

He rubs the sleepiness out of his eyes, already annoyed at whoever's making the noise, but he has to make sure it wasn't some _burglar_ or _kidnapper_. Not that they have much to steal in the dorm. Come to think of it, Mark _did_ need a break from at least one of his friends, Jisung preferably.

 

He takes a peek in the kitchen, blinking in surprise. He had to take a moment (and squint a little, hello Mark's poor eyesight) to make out the current situation in the kitchen.

 

It didn't help that the light in the kitchen was a bit dim, Mark makes a mental note to change the bulb tomorrow morning, the kitchen was dangerous enough with anyone other than Nana in it, much more if the light wasn't working properly.

 

The oldest boy stares hard at what's happening in front of him, surprised but not really.

 

_Well then_ , Mark thinks, _there they were_. Jaemin sitting on top of the counter with a smiling Jisung standing in between his legs. 

 

Mark couldn't make out what they were whispering about, but he can see the pink haired boy giggling, his arms wrapped around the younger's shoulder while Jisung tightened his arms around the other's waist.

 

The older leaned down to press his forehead against the blonde's. Mark almost gasps when he sees the youngest soft and pliant and stupidly smiling, rubbing his nose against the other's in a gentle eskimo kiss.

 

The oldest boy doesn't hear it, but he sees the pink haired boy mouth " _I love you._ "

 

They share a look then, a look so intense and so loving, before the youngest tilts his head and presses his lips against the pink haired boy's.

 

Mark quietly backs out of the kitchen, afraid to interrupt an intimate moment between two of his best friends.

 

He goes to bed that night with a proud smile on his face. 

 

He isn't sure of what the future holds for all of them, but he isn't too worried.

 

Mark knows, even without verbal confirmation, that Jaemin loves Jisung and Jisung loves Jaemin. And for now, that's all that matters.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> I really hope there'd be more jaemsung fics soon :-( this pairing is honestly so beautiful and it's so cute how they love each other so much i could literally talk about them the whole day hmu if you wanna cry about them <3
> 
> Please do comment what you think about this one, I would also appreciate if you talk to me on twt or cc, my username for both is @sprinklednana <3


End file.
